girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2014-03-14 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Yay, Brother Ulm's better nature prevails. Though... where did that "high alert" button come from? I don't see it in the previous panel... --MadCat221 (talk) 12:00, March 14, 2014 (UTC) : I think it might well all be in his head. Right now, I am cudgelling my brain for the name of the cloth his habit is made from. It isn't corduroy, but something that resembles it, and is woven from a mix of silk and at least one other type of thread.-- Billy Catringer (talk) :: Billy, you forgot to sign your message. :: I was going to say seersucker, since it is often striped, but it's made only of cotton, so I guess that isn't what you are thinking of. :: I think the image you created for today's forum page is unnecessarily misleading, since it strongly implies that the button press and the "clik" sound effect are nearly simultaneous and cause and effect, while they actually took place some time apart and are completely unrelated. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:28, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Now corrected, William. Thanks for pointing that out. Try to think of the picture as a visual summing up of the page. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:44, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :::: I will. But I still think a small gap or separation of some kind between the two separate images would negate what I see as the false implied simultaneity. However, I realize that I am engaging in a fairly high degree of nitpicking here, so feel free to ignore me. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:53, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :: The fabric pattern is meant to elicit the pattern typical of a steam locomotive engineer's hat, I think. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:26, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::No, it's a fabric that is commonly worn by the clergy in Europe that looks a lot like it might be corduroy, but yes, it does often have strong stripes like the old timey carpenters and rail road engineers used to wear almost as though they were a uniform. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:44, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :: The fabric would be denim or ticking. The pattern is called hickory stripe. -- passerby ::: Yes, I know, but the textile term I am trying to come up with is capable of that kind of appearance. It isn't denim or ticking. Those are both all cotton fabrics. This is a silk blend. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:44, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Bombazine! It's bombazine. A blend of silk and wool in the fabric that originated in France. It is very stiff and is still favoured by the clergy and other authority figures in Europe today. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:48, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed that Brother Ulm went "Sure, and" again as well, in a manner that is less typically appropriate for usage otherwise than last time. More credence to the theory that he's irish started on Monday? --MadCat221 (talk) 18:35, March 14, 2014 (UTC) : There's no comma. The speech pattern implies an Irish speaker and the kindly Irish Priest is almost a cliche. He is a monk, not a priest but who's counting? If you want him to be Irish, you may do so. I think the Foglios want that impression. But nothing overtly says he is Irish (a "Kiss me, I'm Irish" pin or a shamrock). It is implied. Which is just fine. AndyAB99 (talk) 20:35, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :: I would say it is rather strongly implied. You have a red-haired, blue-eyed, snub-nosed man who is part of a religious order that uses Latin and who starts the occasional sentence with "Sure and ..." on a train called The Wyrm of Limerick. You can certainly say that Brother Ulm has not been established as indisputably Irish yet and I can't contradict you, but I think it is a perfectly reasonable assumption and, as you stated yourself, almost certainly what the Foglios intend you to think. Perhaps they are doing this to trick the reader, but not everything in Girl Genius is tricky. Sometimes the obvious assumption is the right assumption. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:41, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Now, now, lad. Ye shouldn't be gettin' so upset. Tis not good for your health. Since I did state it is implied he's Irish, why are your knickers in such a twist over it? Must I say B'gosh and B'gorra, that tis a fine Irish monk we have here. I've just found it odd that everyone feels the fact that the monk is Irish is of some major significance. I think the two month break has left some people starved for GG and speculative commenting on same. I think the Foglios made him Irish to invoke the image of the kindly old Irish Catholic priest, including the confessional. If you can explain why you feel this is significant to the plot, please do so. That's what these sites are for. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:59, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::: I'm not upset in the slightest - I was just attempting to be emphatic, to counteract what seemed to me to be your unreasonable reluctance to admit the fact that the Foglios intended their readers to believe that Brother Ulm was Irish, for the reasons you state above. Since you have stated that you do think so, we don't have anything left to argue about, except the fact that I never said that I thought there was any great significance to that fact or that it was essential to the plot in any way. I certainly never said I think it proves that the action is currently taking place in Ireland or that they will be traveling to Ireland. Perhaps others said as much, but I never said I agreed with them. :::: On second thought, I do think there is a bit of possible plot significance to Brother Ulm being Irish, in that it might be a lead in to revealing some back story about the history of the British Isles in the Girl Genius universe, and perhaps on the location and origin of Little Ireland. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:53, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::: That makes some sense. Plus the reference to it being within Wulfenbach territory changes my perspective on this. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:42, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Important News Der guy dot vas votograved keessing dot nurse on VE day in New Yawk died today at age eighty-six. May he alvays have a hat.